Sadistic Melody
by Hypnotized By Fate
Summary: Tifa decides to visit her hometown a few months after AVALANCHE defeated Deepground. The martial artist wandered into the mountains & suddenly found herself face to face with an injured, Genesis Rhapsodos. Returning to Edge, Tifa is now hiding the ex-SOLDIER inside 7th Heaven.


_**WARNING: Story is rated M for Violence, language & for future, graphic sexual content.**_

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of it's awesome characters.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SADISTIC MELODY<strong>_

_ Written by_  
><em>Hypnotized By Fate<em>

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, _  
><em>Nothing shall forestall my return..."<em>

Silence had never made her feel so restless before.

She had been sitting on Cloud's bed for quite some time now, her hands were clasped together, fidgeting occasionally as she watched the figure that slept peacefully in her own bedding. His slightly wild, auburn hair fell pass his neck with strands that brushed against his muscular, pale shoulders.

This man is gorgeous.

Tifa sighed softly, bringing her hands up to cup her face. Everything had happened so suddenly, how was she going to explain this to Cloud? To her friends? Everyone thought this man was dead, but here he is now, asleep in her bed, alive and breathing, yet he had not awaken since they arrived at the bar.

* * *

><p>It was about a week ago when she decided to take a break and visit Nibel, her hometown, to clear her mind about Cloud. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her when she decided to hike up the mountains to take a look at the old reactor - the place where everything started to go wrong. She reached a hand to clench the front of her leather vest, painful memories of that horrible, tragic day flooded her mind as she stood staring ahead at the building. She remembered Sephiroth, how the town was engulfed in flames, the scar he had given her and the death of her Papa.<p>

_'Papa..'_ She missed him so much.

Her heart skipped a beat when a strange noise came from inside the reactor. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she heard those noises again.

Could there actually be someone inside? But that was impossible, how could anyone manage to get inside the reactor - especially after all these years? Perhaps the noises were caused by monsters?

A cool breeze brushed against her skin carrying tendrils of her long, near-black hair in the wind. Shutting her eyes, she took in a long, steady breath. '_Okay, Tifa, calm down.. It's probably just monsters causing noises inside there..'_ She told herself before letting out a loud sigh. '_There's no one else here but you!'_ Tifa gave a curt nod before she opened her eyes.

She screamed.

Tifa found herself suddenly face-to-face with none other than ex-SOLDIER first-class, Genesis Rhapsodos. Her instincts and her mind told her to turn around and run, but while she attempted to push herself back, the martial artist stumbled over her own feet, losing balance before falling back and landing on her ass.

He smirked slyly, an amused expression clearly on his face as he watched.

"You..." He began, his velvety smooth voice cracked slightly when he tried to speak, "Look familiar.. What are you doing here?" Genesis held out his Rapier, pointing it at her.

"I..." Tifa's eyes widen when she noticed the long, sharp, red blade in front of her face. For one, she can't even believe _the _Genesis Rhapsodos of SOLDIER is standing right before her, alive and no longer degrading. Two, how he managed to approach her so quickly without her noticing, left her totally bewildered. And three, this man, even though injured since he was covered in blood, had his sword pointed at her. Judging by the looks in his light blue, Mako-enhanced eyes, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he so wishes for her to be dead.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she spoke with as much confidence as she could, "I am Tifa Lockhart - I came to visit my hometown, but found my curiosity getting the better hold of me as I began wandering into the mountains.. And I found myself here."

"Hmm," Genesis hummed, raising his delicate eyebrows, "Ah, yes.. I remember.. You were the guide from long ago."

Tifa nodded once.

She knew what he was talking about, though Tifa couldn't recall ever seeing him with Sephiroth during the time when he, Zack and Cloud came to Nibelheim. Daring not to make any sudden movements, she kept her focus mainly on the large sword that was a mere inch away from her face.

Even if she was a very skilled martial artist, she could tell this man isn't to be taken lightly. "Yes.." She lowered her eyes.

Slowly, Genesis lowered his blade and considered her for a moment. The woman was clearly alone, she didn't look or seem like anyone who worked for Shinra, whatever she was doing here, he was only relieved to find that she wasn't a threat to him.

Many years had passed since that day - when he confronted Sephiroth and started filling his mind with stories about his 'mother'; Then all hell broke loose not too long after.

When Tifa realized Genesis had lowered his sword, she gazed up at him with her large, brown-ish wine colored eyes. He seemed to be lost in his own reverie, a pained and angry look marring his perfect face. A moment of silence passed the two before Genesis suddenly gasped, clutching onto his side with his free hand and falling onto his knee's. He placed his sword down beside him and began cursing under his breath when his body started to shake.

"Are... What happened?" She asked in a concerned voice, slowly pushing herself up, "Your hurt."

"I am fine..." He gritted his teeth, "Leave me be, I will recover quickly."

She knitted her eyebrows together.

Tifa may not know much about this man, but right now he needed some medical attention. Leaving him would be the last thing she would ever do, especially when someone is in need of help. Taking a few cautious steps forward and kneeling beside his quivering form, the martial artist reached an arm over his back to rest on the shoulder guard of his red, long leather coat.

His eyes snapped opened, the red blade of his sword was swiftly brought up to the martial artist's throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you," She whispered, "I can't leave you here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing I left behind an injured person that needed help!" Her eyes were fixed to his.

Genesis could see the fire that burned in her eyes. For a second there, he felt a strange bit of relief washing over him, yet he was too much in pain to figure out why.

The same girl from years back, had definitely blossomed into a beautiful, strong, fiery woman.

"You.. Why do you care? Why-" Before Genesis could finish his sentence, he began to wobble, his sword slowly slipped from his hand, falling onto the ground with a distinct, heavy_ 'clank'_ before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tifa shook her head and pushed herself to her feet.<p>

Walking up to her bed, she pulled the blankets over Genesis' sleeping form. A faint smile graced her lips as she thought back about how exhausted she was, having managed to carry his much larger, bloody and heavy form all the way back to town before healing and bandaging his wounds.

She remembered he had deep gashes from what appeared like claw and bite marks - most definitely from monsters. Tilting her head to the side and placing her hands on her hips, the barmaid wondered why he was at the reactor in the first place. How did he manage to let monsters inflict such damage onto him when he, himself, was probably as strong as Sephiroth, being an ex-SOLDIER first-class.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, her eyes never leaving his face.

Tifa was thankful during that time, she had found an abandoned old chocobo cart along the way when she had the ex-SOLDIER's unconscious form hanging over on top of her gold chocobo - she had to walk, of course. With the chocobo cart, Tifa only had to carefully place Genesis inside, then jumped onto her chocobo's back and took off for Edge. When she arrived, people had given her strange looks but Tifa ignored them and continued her way around to the back of Seventh Heaven.

The children were currently away, spending time with Cloud and Barret. The bar had remain closed when she left, not wanting to bother her friends in having them watch over the place while she was out - Tifa was only gone for two days, which was _not_ what she originally had planned.

She had told Barret before she left, that she would return in four to five days..

Not only did the barmaid returned early, she had returned early _with _an unconscious man - a man everyone once thought to have been dead.

AVALANCHE isn't going to be happy knowing she is hiding him inside Seventh Heaven, then again, maybe its best if they didn't know - not yet anyways. Tifa still had many questions to ask the redhead, but for now, she wanted to be sure Genesis would make a full recovery.

"Tifa..?" A smooth, unsure voice called.

She snapped back from her thoughts and looked up at Genesis. Tifa was surprised, but glad to see he had finally woken up. He blinked a few times and began looking around the room before his gaze fell onto the maiden sitting beside him.

She smiled warmly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello, lovely readers! For quite some time, I've been wanting to write a story with the pairing: Tifa x Genesis. Even though this chapter was short (wrote it in within a few hours), I truly do hope you liked it so far. The story pretty much takes place after everything had happened: crisis core, AC, Dirge of Cerberus, etc. (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about), I do not have anything specifically planned for this story just yet - I just wanted to give it a try with this particular couple. **_

_**Until then, I suppose this will remain as a one-shot for now, please review. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**_

_**~Hypnotized By Fate**_


End file.
